<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's somethin' 'bout his manners (Havana, ooh na-na) by weilongfu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392593">There's somethin' 'bout his manners (Havana, ooh na-na)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu'>weilongfu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Don't copy to another site, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, song-inspired fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After ending up in the clinic (again) because of Duen’s aversion to Bohn’s closeness, Thara suggests the two do something together as a couple to help smooth out their issues. Neither of them expected a salsa class to be the solution to their problems.</p><p>Basically this is what happens if I listen to Havana by Camilla Cabello on repeat while thinking about BohnDuen and wanting to fix their relationship after the most recent episodes.</p><p>Bonus Ch 2: Contains post fic smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bohn/Duen (My Engineer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted BohnDuen to finally TALK about their issues. It took 7k words, listening to Havana on repeat for god knows how many hours, and some salsa dancing, but it finally happened. Phew.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ai Bohn!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn yelped as he was kicked off his bed by Duen’s flailing legs. Groaning from his spot on the floor, Bohn rubbed his abused hip. “That’s the third time this month,” Bohn muttered to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Duen peeked over the edge of the bed at his boyfriend. “Does it hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been kicked off a bed once a week for a month?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THEN YES IT HURTS.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen winced. “Well… You shouldn’t have been so close!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn scrunched up his face. “I was on my side of the pillow. I was also an additional several inches away. All I was doing was looking at you.” Bohn raised an eyebrow. “How long have we been ‘dating’ now and I can’t even look at you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you didn’t look like a creep-” Duen cut himself off as Bohn lurched to his feet and simply left the bedroom. “Bohn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking a shower and I’m going to see a doctor at the clinic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bohn?” Duen crawled off the bed in time for Bohn to slam the bathroom door shut. “Does it hurt that bad? Bohn?” Duen knocked on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What hurts the most,” Bohn said as he cracked the door open. “Is that I’ve been dating my boyfriend for two months and he still thinks I’m a creep.” The door clicked shut again and Duen opened his mouth to object but found no words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t think I’d see you two back again like this,” Thara said as he walked into the examination room with Bohn laying on the examination table and Duen sitting to the side, refusing to look at anyone. “Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My hip hurts,” Bohn said while pointing to his side. “Dr. Thara, just tell me nothing is broken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a full doctor yet,” Thara chided as he palpated Bohn’s hip. “What happened? How did you hurt your hip?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He fell,” Duen interjected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s call it what it is, Dr. Thara,” Bohn said with a sarcastic smile. “Your cousin keeps kicking me out of bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thara furrowed his brow. “Keeps? As in he’s done this before?” Thara turned to Duen. “You’ve never had problems sharing a bed with people before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never had to share a bed with Bohn before!” Duen crossed his arms, slumped back in his chair, and huffed. “I’m not used to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me Duen has managed to sleep next to others just fine without kicking them?” Bohn dug the heels of his palms into his eyes. “I guess that’s at least one way I’m special,” Bohn said in a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you weren’t special, I wouldn’t have bought you all those flowers last month,” Duen said sitting up perfectly straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s all you did!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cooked for you! I cooked for Ben! I patched you up and I humor your temper tantrums! I see you for lunch every day we have class. I even stay over once a week! What else am I supposed to do?!” Duen stood up, his face turning red. “And you know I’m… I’m not ready for-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to love me!” Bohn shouted as he sat up. “I don’t care about sex! You won’t even touch me unless you’re patching me up. If I get near you in the kitchen, I get an elbow to the ribs. If I try to kiss your cheek, I get a jab to the stomach. If I’m closer than fifty centimeters to you in bed, you kick me.” Bohn sighed and his whole body deflated. Duen had hardly ever seen the senior engineering student look so small. “We’ve never even held hands or hugged. Are we boyfriends or am I just your punching bag?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough.” Thara’s voice cut through the arguing with the sternness of a senior doctor. “Clearly this issue is bigger than just being kicked out of bed. And I’m not a couples’ therapist, so you two need to fix this elsewhere. But in the meantime…” Thara turned to Bohn. “Your hip isn’t broken. Just bruised. Take some over-the-counter painkillers and you’ll be fine. And don’t push Duen into anything he’s not comfortable with.” Thara turned to Duen. “You need to use your words, not your knee-jerk reactions, when Bohn does something you don’t like. There’s not been a single time where he hasn’t been a gentleman about those sorts of things with you whenever I see you together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you’re not seeing everything,” Duen mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thara sighed. “Has Bohn always stopped when you tell him to stop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I have.” Bohn flopped back onto the table and closed his eyes in a facsimile of rest or calm. “I’m not an animal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… You leer at me like one!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So now I’m not even allowed to look at you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” Thara pulled out his pad and scribbled something on it. “Here’s your prescription,” he said as he handed the slip to Bohn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you said to take OTC painkillers?” Bohn opened his eyes to read the slip of paper. “Couples activities?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thara shrugged. “It works for me and N’Frong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What’s wrong with you and P’Frong,” Duen asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously as a senior medical student, my free time isn’t always so free.” Thara smiled softly. “We tried our best, but it was starting to wear on us both. Some choice words were used.” Thara’s smile turned wry. “We finally talked and decided that the best thing to do was to schedule something to do together once a week so that we’d both schedule the time for it. It’s worked very well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think if you both also did something structured together, it might smooth out some of your issues as you work towards a common goal. At the very least, since it’s a public setting, Duen, you know Bohn won’t push beyond what’s decent. And because it’s a couples activity, Bohn, you’ll get some attention from Duen.” Thara’s smile turned bright again. “See, not so bad for a med student who just took one semester of Psychological Counseling, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s a good couples activity for someone who won’t even hold hands with you,” Bohn said while crumpling the prescription. “A sensory deprivation chamber?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s a good couples activity for someone who’s always horny,” Duen fired back. “Ice water diving?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thara looked back and forth between the two glaring at each other and thought about it for a moment before raising a finger. “Idea. Ballroom dancing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome students!” The dance instructor walked in and paid no mind to the looks Bohn and Duen gave each other in the back of the dance classroom, as if they were blaming each other for being in attendance. “My name is P’Beat and welcome to Salsa Dancing!” Beat took a bow, tipped his hat, and then threw it to the side where it landed perfectly on the coat rack. Duen clapped with the rest of the students, his expression much more impressed than anyone else. Bohn only rolled his eyes. “Now as this is a couples class, I assume you all have a partner of your choice already! If not, not to fret, we can sort something out. But, let’s not waste anymore time! First, the basic step…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beat lead the class through the first basic step and then made his way around correcting postures and motions. The tip of Duen’s tongue stuck out of his mouth as he attempted to match the beat described.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One, two three…” Duen counted to himself, moving as quickly as possible. How everyone was stepping without tripping over themselves was beyond him. But before long, Duen found himself pulled back by Beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re enthusiastic, I like it!” Beat smiled. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duen, P’Beat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very nice to meet you, Duen! I’m glad you’re working hard, but right now you can take it slow.” Beat put a hand on Duen’s shoulder. “Focus on getting it right as opposed to keeping up with everyone else. Here, follow me. Small steps, small steps. Left foot forward, one, raise the right, two, back to center, three, step back with the right, four, lift the left, five, down and back to center, six. There, that’s better, right?” Duen nodded. “Now loosen up a bit. Start to get that hip motion, like me.” Beat smiled and Duen smiled back. “Now how’s your… Oh!” Duen finally turned to look at how Bohn was fairing and nearly bit his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearly comfortable with his body, Bohn’s steps were even and his hips swayed easily. Bohn kept his hands chest high and in front of his body as he continued the step with his eyes closed. It was like an entirely different Bohn that Duen had never seen before. Beat clapped, clearly impressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone knows what he’s doing already, I see.” Beat tapped Bohn on the shoulder. “Not your first class, hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn rubbed the back of his head. “My parents made me take a few classes when I was in high school. Said it wouldn’t be proper if I didn’t know how to dance at dinners.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now now! No need to be shy! We’ll treat the basics as a refresher for you.” Beat pulled Bohn closer to Duen. “Now, why don’t you help your partner? Your hip movement is perfect. Help him loosen up, would you? I’ll go help the next couple.” In a quick step, Beat was gone and Bohn tilted his head as he looked at Duen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well? Show me what you’re doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing exactly what P’Beat said,” Duen said with a sniff before showing his basic step. “I just don’t- Hey!” Duen slapped at Bohn’s hands as he touched his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to help you realize how to move your hips if I don’t touch them?” Bohn asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just… Just show me it! You don’t need to touch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn rolled his eyes and stepped in front of Duen. “Fine. Then stand there and watch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn turned around and started his stepping. It wasn’t much, but Bohn’s hips swayed left and right gently and with ease, unlike the stiff and rigid movement of Duen’s. A simple movement, and yet Duen found himself almost transfixed as Bohn continued. A bit of color rose in his cheeks before Duen slapped himself a little too loudly which caused Bohn to turn around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? Are you even watching?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was! I’ll be fine now. Go practice on your own,” Duen said dismissively, attempting to draw attention away from his cheeks. “I bet I can do it fine now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn smirked. “So show me.” Duen sniffed, but started his steps. He’d barely gotten through the first before Bohn scoffed. “Wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even finish yet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just walking. You’re not stepping.” Bohn pulled his shirt up and a little tighter around his waist, exposing his belt buckle. “Look, watch how my waist moves. See? It’s got to flow and feel natural. You look like a robot.” Bohn looked up to see Duen staring without blinking. “Duen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not all of us have done this before.” Duen stuck his tongue out at Bohn. “So excuse me for not being half so experienced as you.” Bohn raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and went back to his own practice. Silence settled between them and Duen felt it keenly. It was one of Bohn’s petulant silences. But instead of engaging like usual, Duen bit his lip and went back to his practice until Beat called the class back to attention to teach another step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to our second class,” Beat announced a week later. “Today, you guys can finally start dancing with your partners!” Beat smiled and it shined brighter than any disco ball in any dance hall. “Now I hope you’ve all been practicing those basic steps! Today we’re going to revisit them, but as couples! Everyone, take your partner’s hand and if you’re leading, right hand at just about shoulder height, your left on your partner’s waist. If you’re following, right hand on your partner’s shoulder, yes good! This is the basic dance frame for most ballroom dances. Now let’s check some postures!” Once more, Beat made his way around the classroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not leading,” Duen hissed as he removed Bohn’s hand from his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duen, it’s just a dance. And like you said last week, you’re not half so experienced as I am.” Bohn leveled him with a look. “So let me lead until you get a feel for the dance. Then you can lead next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not letting you use this as a chance to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gentlemen, what seems to be the problem?” Beat gently nudged them apart. “Now that is not a proper dance form,” Beat said before tutting at them. “N’Duen, let N’Bohn lead today. You can lead next class. Get some more tips from him on the dance. It’s a learning experience, learning!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Phi…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, are you trying to contradict your teacher, N’Duen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Duen frowned. “Of course not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then just for today. N’Bohn, do you promise to let N’Duen lead next week?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn nodded. “Yes, Phi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beat clapped his hands. “Fantastic. Then show me your dance form. Yes… Good good, that’s the right height, hand at the waist, perfect, N’Bohn. N’Duen, hand on his shoulder, great! Now just keep those shoulders back and your heads high.” With that, Beat left them alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen pouted and wiggled his fingers in Bohn’s hand. The skin of Bohn’s hand was warm and dry, not at all sticky or sweaty like Duen’s. Bohn didn’t seem to pay it any mind and continued to stare at a point past Duen’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s so interesting over there?” Duen asked, craning his neck around to try and see what Bohn was looking at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said I look like a creep when I look at you. So I won’t today,” Bohn said without any affectation in his voice. His gaze remained distant as well. “Can’t have you feeling so uncomfortable when we’re about to dance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A prickle of something twinged in Duen’s chest. Duen adjusted his sweaty fingers again instead of squeezing Bohn’s hand or kicking him like he wanted to. “Ai Bohn-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay everyone’s ready!” Beat called out. “Now on my count, if you’re leading, step forward with your left first. If you’re following, step back with your right first. Ready? Five, six, seven, eight!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn started his step but Duen was caught off guard and stepped back too slow, leading to Bohn stepping on his toes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Ai Bohn!” Duen pushed Bohn back to nurse his foot. “I thought you were the one who knew what you were doing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn ran a hand through his hair. “Don’t blame this on me. You didn’t step on the beat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys!” Beat ran over. “This is nothing to get so agitated over. It’s a dance class. A lot of toes will be stepped on before the night is over.” Beat helped Duen stand up and Bohn just huffed. “N’Bohn, maybe you should let N’Duen lead today after all. Let him set the pace and you match him until he gets the hang of the beat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so, P’Beat.” Bohn held out a hand, his face as cool as ever. “Duen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen took the offered hand and the two switched their positions before starting again. Duen stepped forward and Bohn stepped back on the beat, a smooth glide, effortless and casual. All the while, Bohn’s eyes never left Duen’s. They lacked the heat, fire, or even condescension Duen expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The longer he stared, the more Duen realized that the look Bohn was giving him now was the same look he always gave Duen. It was the same way he always stared at Duen in the quiet moments between them, sometimes with that sly smile at the corners of his lips, as if he was privy to some great secret all his own. But above it all, Duen felt a gentle warmth. A softness that made his heart tremble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Underneath Duen’s fingers, the muscles of Bohn’s waist flexed and swayed beneath his thin cotton shirt. It had been one thing to watch Bohn’s hips in motion. Duen found himself surprised by how easily the image had imprinted itself on his brain after last week. But feeling it was a whole other story. The movement became so much more intimate and under the influence of Bohn’s potent stare and the sensation of his movements, Duen’s mind wandered, wondering what it would be like to feel Bohn’s skin ripple and shift under his fingers as he danced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least until Duen forgot his place and stepped forward with the wrong foot. Bohn winced, but didn’t make as dramatic a declaration as Duen did earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, pay attention,” Bohn hissed, so as to avoid drawing Beat’s attention again. “You’re off beat and off step.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- Hey, I’m leading! That means you have to follow me,” Duen argued back. “So that means </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> off beat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn gave Duen an incredulous look, but after a soft sigh, got back into position and nodded his head for Duen to start again. A few steps later and Duen noticed that Bohn had resumed his previous attitude of looking away and the oddest pang in his chest returned. It was that feeling that made Duen accidentally step on Bohn’s foot again, but Bohn’s stare remained fixed on the wall behind Duen and he didn’t even wince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bohn?” Duen looked up at his boyfriend, the line of his jaw sharp in the light of the dance studio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn didn’t even look in Duen’s direction when he replied, “Go on, keep leading. I’ll follow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen searched Bohn’s face, but found nothing. The gentle warmth was gone, like coals gone cold. Duen cast his gaze to his feet instead and counted under his breath as their class continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how’s dance class with P’Bohn?” Phu asked as he slid on to the stool next to Duen at the cafe. “Are you two getting any closer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the thought of getting closer to Bohn, Duen’s mind decided to remind him of the sensation of Bohn’s chest pressed against his own as they came together before separating as part of the new move they’d learned the other night. An itchy feeling had settled under Duen’s skin the moment they touched, even through their shirts. Something like too much and not enough. Coupled with Bohn’s stare, growing warmer and more fierce, Duen shoved Bohn back instead of allowing him to step back as the move dictated. Bohn had ended up stumbling into another pair. After profusely apologizing, Bohn had shot Duen a disappointed look before storming off. Beat had taken it upon himself to be Duen’s partner for the rest of class. And while the learning experience had been good, Duen still found himself irritated by Bohn’s actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who wants to get any closer to him anyway,” Duen said with a pout before attacking the lemon tart in front of him. “Looks at me one way one minute and then refuses to look at me the next. And if I never have to watch him look so smug again about knowing how to dance-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah.” Phu put his hands up. “Maybe let’s just ease back for a second. Uh… Shouldn’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get closer to your </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have my limits, Ai Phu!” Duen bit down particularly harshly on his fork and Phu winced. “I mean, who asked him to… to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did he do?” Phu asked, completely bewildered. “P’Bohn hasn’t been coming around to bother you at all lately. He usually does that when he’s sulking, doesn’t he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I mean…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what was it?” Phu furrowed his brow. “He didn’t force you to do something in class, did he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… He… He did what he was supposed to,” Duen admitted. “I just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You reacted without thinking again, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He drives me crazy,” Duen said as he lifted another forkful of tart to his lips. “I don’t understand why I’m dating him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phu blinked. “If that’s the case, then why </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you dating him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Duen’s fork slipped out of his hand with a clatter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean… You were attracted to something about P’Bohn, weren’t you?” Phu put his hand on Duen’s shoulder. “I know we joked about it when we put him through all those tests, but P’Bohn didn’t actually force you to date him, did he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if!” Duen picked his fork back up. “You know he can’t force me to do anything I don’t want to!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Of course!” Phu nodded. “So… why did you decide to date him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s… Well he… There was this one time…” Duen bit his lip. “There were these moments,” Duen finally said after another minute. “And Bohn has always been handsy. But before we became boyfriends, there was… There was something there that I saw.” Duen pushed the remainder of his tart around. “Bohn is… actually a really good person. He cares a lot. He’s good with his cousin and Daonua. He’s self-involved but then he’ll throw it all away and do something selfless without hesitation. He always ends up humoring me. He's so oddly romantic and sentimental. He's kept every single flower I gave him last month after drying them. He takes better care of the rose bush I gave him than himself sometimes...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a lot of reasons to date someone,” Phu said with a smile. “And I’m not just saying that because P’Bohn can make my life hell, FYI.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen rolled his eyes and nudged Phu with his elbow. “Yes, there are a lot of reasons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what changed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of silence, Duen could only say one thing, “We became boyfriends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boys, now it's been a few weeks since you've joined my class…" said Beat with a smile. He pointedly ignored the way Bohn stood with his arms crossed and his gaze distant and the way Duen’s placid smile seemed plastered on like a bad mask. "And I’d really like you both to perform during the final recital for the class, but there seems to be a lack of… something when I see you two dance.” Beat pointed to Bohn. “N'Bohn is technically perfect, but you keep holding yourself at a distance to N'Duen.” He turned to Duen. “And N'Duen, you work so hard, the few nights I've partnered with you, I've really seen your improvement, but whenever I see you dance with Bohn… something seems to fall apart."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? So once again, it's just with me that there's a problem?" Bohn scoffed. Duen pretended not to feel the pain of the words stabbing him and elbowed Bohn instead. Bohn didn’t even sway from the blow. Beat tilted his head as he watched the interaction. "Then allow me to fix it." Bohn gave Beat a waii. "Please excuse me from class today." Without waiting for a reply, Bohn left the studio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ai Bohn! Bohn!” Duen called out, but he didn’t take a step forward. Bohn hesitated for a moment at the door, but left all the same. Beat tutted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I expected him to be so much more mature than that. Still acting like a little kid,” said Beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? P’Beat, please excuse me, I have to go after him.” Duen moved but Beat held him back. “Phi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you’ve never met someone like N’Bohn, right?” Beat’s smile grew softer as he took in Duen’s confused expression. “Let me continue guessing. N’Bohn always does this after a fight or disagreement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And each time, you’ve gone chasing after him, trying to say sorry, but he remains obstinate, even past a reasonable time for it.” Beat took Duen’s silence as agreement and continued. “But then after you’ve spent at least an hour chasing after him or after you catch up and yell at him, he’ll be surly in the moment, but a few minutes later he’s suddenly back to normal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen stood up straighter and blinked. “P’Beat… How do you know all that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Teaching dance is my side job,” Beat explained. “My day job is as a teacher in a private school for rich kids.” Beat looked at the door. “N’Bohn acts like one. Probably picked up the habit of acting out just to get attention from absentee parents. Fights, arguing, pretending to be more upset than he really feels... Any attention, even negative attention, is better than no attention to them.” Beat pat Duen’s shoulder. “It’s rather sad really,” he said before walking away. “If you want to chase after him, I won’t stop you, N’Duen. You both paid money for this class and you can choose to do what you like. But if I were you…” Beat turned back to look at Duen with sympathy. “I would think about why Bohn feels he has to act out to get attention from you before you do.” Duen looked away, unable to meet the kindness in Beat’s gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of participating in the rest of the class, Duen sat in the corner, watching the bodies of the other students move in intimate patterns to distract himself. Their graceful steps reminded him of Bohn’s fluid movements, so well practiced and obviously well taught. Their attentive gazes indicated the fun they were having and Duen curled up around his knees, remembering Bohn’s gaze when they first started the class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it Bohn that’s in the wrong? Or is it just the way I’ve been looking at him?” Duen asked himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was only one person who had the answers Duen needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen figured it was finally time to go get them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bohn pushed the leftovers around on his plate. A mix of several dishes Duen had prepared for previous dinners blended together into a mess. Bohn eyed the discolored mixture with distaste and shoved a spoonful into his mouth anyway. The lingering taste caused Bohn to close his eyes, imagining Duen was here in his kitchen. Bohn raised another spoonful to his lips before sighing and dumping everything into the garbage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were rich, but that’s just plain wasteful.” Bohn whipped around to find Duen standing behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Bohn put his plate into the sink and began to wash it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t this what you wanted? Me to come after you?” Duen crossed his arms and leaned against the fridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who said I wanted anything.” Bohn scrubbed at a spot on the plate with particular vigor. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen inhaled sharply and let it all out with a sigh. “You always do this. You get mad and you storm off and even when I want to try to say sorry, you won’t listen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t once heard you say the word sorry yet today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And? Will you finally look at me when I do this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn’s eyes flickered to Duen for a moment before returning to his dishes. “Didn’t you say you don’t like the way I look at you? So why should I?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I need to know how you’re looking at me.” Bohn’s hands stopped moving and Duen took a deep breath. “You want attention. I get it. I… You… You know this is my first relationship. And I’m just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn threw down his dish scrubber. “I’ve only ever asked you for kisses since we started officially dating. I’ve never pressured you into anything more than that. And since you’ve made yourself </span>
  <em>
    <span>very clear</span>
  </em>
  <span> that kissing is currently not on the table, I’ve only asked you for a hug or to even hold hands.” Bohn finally turned around and the weight of his gaze was so heavy it was suffocating. “So where did this expectation that I was asking you for sex come up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s in the way you look at me!” Duen pointed an accusing finger and Bohn only scoffed and looked to the side. “When you look at me, I can feel you trying to strip the clothes off me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that really how it feels?” Duen noted how Bohn’s shoulders seemed to slump and suddenly Duen was back in the examination room, watching Bohn deflate and shrink. “Is that really the way you keep thinking I’m looking at you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How else are you looking at me? Ever since we became boyfriends you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t changed the way I looked at you since we became boyfriends.” Bohn’s jaw worked as if he was chewing on his words, like he could grind them into a paste to be spat out. “I’ve been looking at you the same since I started trying to get you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it… You…” Duen felt his legs falter for a second. “Really?” Bohn sighed and brushed past Duen to sit on the couch, looking out the glass doors to his balcony. “Bohn? Hey, don’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn patted the space next to him, but remained silent until Duen sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise, I’ve been looking at you the same,” Bohn said softly. “And not once have I looked at you like I expect more than what you want to give.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But everyone knows you’ve been with so many girls! Why would you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duen.” Bohn’s gaze returned to Duen and Duen felt his protests die in his throat. His eyes were soft and sad. “You aren’t one of those girls. You’re more than that.” Bohn’s hand moved closer to Duen’s. Duen felt his heart pound in anticipation of that simple touch, but Bohn seemed to lose his nerve and retracted his hand. “Do I want you? Of course I do. But I want this.” Bohn gestured to the both of them. “I want us more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why do you look at me like you want to eat me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn shook his head. “That’s not what I’m thinking when I look at you.” Bohn finally gave a wry smile. “At least not when you’re not unintentionally being the most beautiful and sexy thing I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bohn!” Duen raised his hand and Bohn turned away. Duen stared at his hand and clenched it before putting it back down in his lap. “So what are you thinking when you look at me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think about how amazing you are.” Bohn tipped his head up to look at the ceiling. “I think about how cute you are when you smile with your eyes nearly shut.” Bohn’s eyes closed and Duen wondered in that moment, if Bohn was thinking of his smile. If the faint smile on Bohn’s lips was any indication, he probably was. “I think about how I’d love to run my hands through your hair or feel your body in my arms, just getting to hold you close. I wonder if I could lie still for long enough to feel your heartbeat and if it would synch up with mine.” Bohn’s smile turned even more wistful. “But most of all, I think about what it would be like for you to look at me the same way.” Bohn opened his eyes. “Would you smile? Would you laugh? How would it feel to hold you when you do either of those things. How would it feel… to cause you to do those things?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve smiled at you before,” Duen objected after several minutes. “And I’ve laughed too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve smiled because you were laughing at me,” Bohn replied. “It’s not the same thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then do it right now.” Bohn blinked and looked at Duen. “Look at me like you say you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn shook his head. “Are you sure? Aren’t you worried you’ll end up pregnant if I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Duen didn’t stop himself from slapping Bohn’s arm. Bohn allowed his head to drop and look at the couch before chuckling. “Okay. Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn raised his head and Duen fought the urge to say something snarky. It was tough to meet Bohn’s laden gaze. The urge to avert his eyes, the urge to protest, an itch under his skin, all of it started to rise, but Duen bit his lip to steel himself. Soon the urge started to fade and instead Duen felt a warmth in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it was me,” Duen thought as Bohn’s gaze continued. “Bohn didn’t change. His eyes are the same.” Memories rose and fell, but Duen could see now that Bohn’s eyes had always been the same over their time together. The same warmth. The same soft happiness. The same yearning for something more, not a fire, but a smoulder. All of it hidden under a thin facade of confidence and cockiness. A mask for the public, but stripped away in the privacy of Bohn’s apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn seemed to see something in Duen’s expression and his own grew softer, warmer. Less like he had something to prove and more sincere. A smile grew in the corner of Bohn’s lips which caused Duen’s to move as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… That’s the look,” Bohn murmured to himself so softly that Duen almost missed it. “That’s… That’s what I wanted to see…” Bohn’s hand reached out slowly, so slowly, until it hovered over Duen’s cheek. The tingling under Duen’s skin felt like a thousand needles and he wasn’t sure if letting Bohn touch him would make it better or worse. “It’s as good as I thought it would be,” Bohn said quietly. “Having you stare at me like that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Duen asked just as quietly as he raised his own hand to hover over Bohn’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like you’re finally seeing me.” Bohn’s smile grew just a bit more and Duen’s heart skipped a beat. “Like you know how much I really like you. How much I… How much I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen’s fingers twitched and his fingertips made contact with the back of Bohn’s hand. A simple contact that suddenly felt electrifying, like licking a nine volt battery. Before he could stop himself, Duen found his hand pressing Bohn’s hand against his cheek. The needles under Duen’s skin turned into livewires and Duen shivered. By the way Bohn’s fingers twitched, Duen was sure Bohn had felt something similar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can back out now,” Bohn said as his body drew closer. “Say something now and I won’t get any closer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen’s fingers tightened their grip on Bohn’s hand. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Bohn’s other hand cupped Duen’s other cheek and Duen’s eyes closed, a soft and shuddery exhale leaving his lips. “Because now that I’ve got you in my hands, it’s so hard to want to let go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen’s eyes opened and Bohn’s breath hitched. “So don’t.” Duen reached out with his other hand and cupped Bohn’s cheek. His thumb traced Bohn’s cheekbone and Bohn turned his head slightly, as if to nuzzle into Duen’s hand, but he stopped himself. “Don’t let go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duen…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen’s hand trailed down from Bohn’s cheek, sweeping down his neck to rest on Bohn’s shoulder. Bohn’s eyes closed slowly. Duen’s hand flexed before gripping Bohn’s shoulder tightly and pulling himself into Bohn’s lap. Bohn’s eyes snapped wide open in surprise, his arms falling to the side as Duen tucked his head into the crook of Bohn’s neck. Bohn’s body stiffened as he felt Duen’s breath wash over his collarbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duen… You…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can hold me tighter,” Duen whispered, his lips ghosting over the skin of Bohn’s neck. The sensation of Bohn’s swallow was exhilarating. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn’s arms wrapped around Duen’s waist. Slowly they tightened their hold, but instead of threatening, Duen realized how warm and safe it felt. Comfortable instead of constricting. Loving and not lustful. Bohn rested his cheek on top of Duen’s head, his body slowly relaxing. As the tension bled from his body, Duen felt his own body relaxing further, melting against Bohn’s and the thought that he’d denied himself something so simple made him laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duen?” Bohn’s arms started to loosen, but Duen wrapped his own arms around Bohn properly and clung closer. “What’s-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just thinking, I’m really stupid.” Duen hid his face further in Bohn’s neck. “I’m really stupid for thinking that this was all just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just for sex?” Duen didn’t have to look at Bohn’s face to know his eyebrow was raised. “There’s intimacy outside of sex, Duen.” Bohn sighed. “Duen, there’s… I like physical affection. Whenever I date, I’m physical because when it’s returned? I feel like someone really does like me.” Bohn flicked Duen’s nose and Duen wrinkled it in distaste. “Of course I find you attractive, of course I want to have sex with you some day. But not all of it means that I just want to have sex with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you blame me? You know this is the first time I’ve ever dated someone.” Bohn’s hand came up and started to stroke Duen’s shoulder as Duen pouted. “I just never… I mean I’ve hugged people. But…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess… I let my thoughts about your reputation get in the way.” Duen let his hands play with the hair at the nape of Bohn’s neck and that seemed to get Bohn to relax further. “I thought you were just trying to put the moves on me. Everyone seems to talk about how quickly they had sex after they start dating someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now?” Bohn pulled away to look Duen in the eye. Duen tried to focus on that warmth he knew was there now instead of the glimmer of amusement. “Now what do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think…” Duen tilted his head down. “I think it’s not so bad, doing this. I mean… I might not be ready for sex yet… But I would do this again.” Bohn smiled and pulled Duen closer and Duen sighed. A few moments later, Duen opened his mouth again. “So are you going to tell me about why you keep storming off in the middle of a fight or-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we really have to do this now?” Bohn’s sigh was heavy and exaggerated. “I’d like to actually enjoy this first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bohn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine.” Bohn wiggled around and started to lay back. Duen’s heart jumped in alarm, but Bohn’s arms remained tight. “If I’m going to do this, I’m getting comfortable. Nothing you don’t want is going to happen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen settled back down and stretched himself out along the length of Bohn’s body. Without much difficulty, Duen had to admit Bohn had been right, it was much more comfortable. The tangle of their legs was nice and Bohn’s arms were warm and secure. It was the press of Bohn’s feet against his own that surprisingly felt the most intimate to Duen, reminding him of something he’d read in a foreign novel. Duen pressed his ear to Bohn’s chest, the rapid thump of his heart giving away his nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m rich,” said Bohn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you’ve said as much when you named yourself that way on my phone,” Duen said with a scoff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents were always working. It seemed… The only way to get them to pay attention to me for a while was to do something wrong. Then they’d chase after me for a few days until I mended my ways.” Bohn shrugged. “Rinse and repeat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… when I wasn’t showing you affection in a way you recognized…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I fell back on bad habits.” Bohn closed his eyes and breathed deep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen thought about it a moment longer. “So that’s why you have Ben over so often. You don’t want him to feel the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His parents aren’t so bad. My aunt does the best she can. Her husband isn’t half so awful either.” Bohn’s hand reached up to pet Duen’s hair. Bohn’s fingers were slow and deliberate and Duen decided he liked it and didn’t argue. “But if I can help out, smooth things over between periods where they’re too busy… At least then Ben won’t end up like me.” A sarcastic chuckle escaped Bohn’s lips. “A guy who has to rely on pissing off his boyfriend just to get him to look at him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bohn…” Bohn fell silent. Duen made a fist in Bohn’s shirt. “Even if I’m not looking at you, please don’t doubt that… That I really do like you.” Duen’s knuckles turned white as he clung even tighter to the fabric in his hand. “I am interested in you. I am attracted to you. Dancing with you has definitely confirmed that.” Bohn laughed softly. “I wouldn’t do half the things I did for you, do for you, if I didn’t like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… You’ve done those things since before you even accepted my feelings,” Bohn reminded him. “So how was I supposed to know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Know it because I’m going to tell you now.” Duen lifted himself up to look Bohn in the eye. “I told you that I’m your boyfriend. And so all the things I do for you, they are my affection for you,” Duen said simply. “It’s not much, but it’s what I can do. And so even if… I can’t come hold your hand. You can eat the lunch I’ll prepare for you. And maybe it’ll be the same thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Bohn smiled softly and it was a shot to Duen’s already exhausted heart. “So what would be the equivalent of a kiss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen gathered his courage and leaned down. Bohn’s eyes widened, the irises becoming nothing but a thin rim.“Do you really want an equivalent? Or… would you rather have the real thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn’s hands alternated between a loose and tight grip on Duen’s waist. “I want the real thing,” he said while licking his lips. “More than anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know… I’ve never kissed someone I’m dating.” Duen’s lips drew closer to Bohn’s and his breath ghosted over them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s…” Bohn swallowed, trying to moisten his suddenly dry throat. “I could fix that for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sooner had the word left Duen’s lips before Bohn surged up to claim them. If the touches they had shared had been electric, if cuddling had been fireworks, the simple kiss was an atomic bomb. Duen felt like his body was evaporating and leaving nothing but sensation as Bohn’s lips moved over his. There was no air or breath. There was no thought or care. There was only Bohn, all around him in touch, in smell, in taste. Duen lost himself in it until Bohn pulled away and Duen felt his lungs protesting for air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen gasped, sucking in a deep breath, barely managing to get enough air in before Bohn came up to steal it again. This time Bohn’s hands wound themselves in Duen’s hair, nails scratching his scalp lightly, sending shivers down his spine. His tongue lapped at Duen’s bottom lip for a taste. Duen replied in kind, tugging on Bohn’s hair until a groan escaped his lips before biting on Bohn’s bottom lip. An aching heat grew against his hip and Duen knew it belonged to Bohn. But when Bohn shifted his thigh, brushing against Duen, Duen’s lips parted in surprise at his own arousal, his face turning red. Bohn realized it as well and calmed down their kiss, returning to soft pecks and gentle nips. Duen felt his heart calm by degrees until he returned Bohn’s kisses just as chastely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they parted, Duen pulled back to see Bohn’s starry-eyed expression. Duen realized once more how wrong he’d been about Bohn’s gaze when he saw that of course there was lust, especially after kissing. But more than ever, Bohn’s eyes spoke of his love even more loudly. That knowledge alone was enough to get Duen’s heart thumping painfully fast again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There it is again,” Bohn said softly as he reached up to cup Duen’s face. “That look. I must be so lucky today, I got to see it twice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your standards are incredibly low,” Duen said without any heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My standard is, take whatever Duen gives me,” Bohn replied. “And to be thankful for everything I get.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unacceptable.” Duen leaned back down. “You should raise those expectations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? And what should I expect from now on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Expect to know… That I love my boyfriend,” Duen said as he pecked kisses to Bohn’s brow and cheeks. “Expect that I’m going to do my best to learn more about him and understand him better. Expect that I’m going to try and push myself every day, to get out of my comfort zone. Because my boyfriend pushes himself every day to do what he can for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He sounds like a lucky guy.” Bohn put his arms around Duen’s neck to pull him closer. “I hope you know he appreciates it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard he’s a pretty physical guy,” Duen said with a smile. “So maybe he should show me he appreciates it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me when to stop,” Bohn said against Duen’s smiling lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will. And I won’t even kick you off the couch to do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, I really am lucky today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well boys… that was a fantastic recital!” Beat came up to Bohn and Duen, clapping and smiling after they finished their routine in front of the class. “Such a passionate and sensual salsa… You’ve both finally reached that potential I knew you could have!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, P’Beat.” Duen waii’d and smiled in return. “It’s a credit to you as a teacher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph. You and N’Bohn used some moves I didn’t even teach you yet. I’m guessing someone…” Beat looked at Bohn whose expression was far too smug. “Gave you some private lessons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents didn’t want me to humiliate them at dinner dances,” Bohn said with a shrug. “Might as well use those skills for something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beat rolled his eyes. “But I’m especially impressed with how intimate you two seemed during the dance. You two must have improved your intimacy hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen’s face turned red. “P’Beat! It’s not what you think!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beat blinked. “And what did you think I thought? You don’t shirk away from N’Bohn’s touch anymore. You even let him lead the dance now. Obviously you two have grown closer and gotten comfortable at last.” Duen rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while Bohn just rolled his eyes. “What? Did you think I meant you two had sex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… We…” Duen continued to stammer over his words before Bohn sighed and took Duen’s hand to drag him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, P’Beat. We’ll just sit over there and let the others take their turn now,” Bohn said before offering a waii and walking away. Duen followed, continuing to try to say something. Beat only laughed and gestured to the next pair to step up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Duen spent the rest of the class sitting between Bohn’s legs, back pressed against Bohn’s chest as Bohn’s arms rested around Duen’s waist. Duen often clapped for each pair while Bohn only rested his head on Duen’s shoulder and watched the dancing quietly. If every so often, Bohn turned his head to press his lips against Duen’s neck, Duen didn’t say anything. But he did squeeze Bohn’s hands briefly before returning to watching the recital.) </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bonus chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The low strains of music from Bohn’s expensive speakers could just be heard over the sizzle of the dishes Duen was cooking. Humming to himself, Duen swayed gently as he stirred, diced, and sliced. Bohn was due home soon and Duen figured they could start their weekend together right with a nice dinner. At least before Bohn decided their time was better spent playing video games in some sort of tangle together on the couch and ordering takeout for the rest of the weekend instead. All followed by a mad rush to get all their homework done at the last minute, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just thinking about the warmth of Bohn’s body against his back, the comfort of his arms around his waist, and the weight of his chin on his shoulder made Duen’s cheeks feel warm. Thinking about the other ways their bodies had touched caused Duen to shake his head to knock the thoughts loose. Especially how Bohn hadn’t been kidding about how much more leg hair he apparently had compared to Duen and any time Duen felt the prickle and sweep of it against his own legs caused him to feel that particular itch of too intimate and not intimate enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That particular feeling had been coming up a lot more frequently, Duen noted as he turned off one of the burners on the stove. With more physical affection on going, Bohn hadn’t been pushing at Duen’s boundaries, much. Wandering hands and lips during kisses were becoming more common, but Bohn always withdrew after a firm pinch on the side. Or two if the senior engineering student was being particularly cheeky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the itch under his skin, Duen found it harder and harder to stop Bohn and Bohn’s hands wandered further and further, making the feeling worse. But then the question arose as to why he was stopping Bohn if stopping felt like both an escape and an excuse, leaving Duen feeling pent up, like a shaken soda bottle about to burst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sudden hands on Duen’s waist made him jump before he felt the sweep of soft lips against his cheek and stilled his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I almost stabbed you,” Duen said as he set down his chef knife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a way to go,” Bohn murmured against Duen’s neck. “If it’s by your hand, I’d gladly die a thousand times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop that,” Duen said as he gently slapped at Bohn’s hands trying to worm their way under Duen’s shirt. “Go take a shower. Dinner will be ready then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… Been looking forward to this all day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You.” Bohn rested his chin on Duen’s shoulder and made a pouty face as he hugged Duen even closer. Duen only sighed to hide his pleased smile. “I missed seeing you for lunch because of that stupid Material Engineering assignment. I want to get my fill before I don’t see you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The faster you take your shower, the sooner you see me again.” Duen turned and pecked a quick kiss to Bohn’s cheek. “And you smell like engineering boy. Go shower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you like that smell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It smells like sweat and a burnt soldering iron. Now go!” Duen said as he playfully pushed Bohn away. Bohn’s cheerful smile didn’t waver as he sauntered away, but not before pressing one more quick kiss to Duen’s lips. Duen rolled his eyes but smiled to himself, touching his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Bohn returned, hair still just a bit damp and dressed in a t-shirt and pajama pants, Duen was dishing out dinner, hips swaying with fluid ease. Bohn felt his mouth water more for Duen than dinner. The dance class had done so much more than bring them closer together. Duen seemed to have settled into his skin just that fraction more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aside from being more comfortable with Bohn’s presence and touch, Duen seemed to have tapped into his latent sensuality. His hands moved with much more assurance as he traced Bohn’s shoulders or reached for Bohn’s hand. Duen’s hips would just move with that dance flare even if he was just walking. The urge to just put his hands around Duen’s waist and feel skin and muscle flex under his fingers directly was always so strong and watching Duen move in that new way made it so much worse. It was the reason why Bohn had grabbed him first in lieu of saying hello once he’d stepped through the door. Watching Duen move around his kitchen now, Bohn found the urge growing strong again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks good,” Bohn said as he walked up to the kitchen island as the song changed on the speakers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did make your favorite.” Duen placed a plate in front of Bohn. “Of course it looks good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant you look good.” Bohn stepped around to get into Duen’s space. “And of course, the food looks good too. But you look better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bohn…” Duen allowed himself to be pulled forward as Bohn hooked his fingers into the straps of the apron and tugged Duen forward. “The food…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can always warm it up.” Bohn put his arms around Duen’s waist and matched his swaying. “I wanna dance with you first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen cocked his head. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s our recital song.” Bohn led Duen out into the living room area before nudging the coffee table to the side with his foot. “Don’t you hear it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Duen’s hands easily fell into place on Bohn as Bohn started to lead into the choreography they’d decided upon for their routine. “It is, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn spun Duen out before pulling him back in, their chests touching as their hips rocked amid small steps, circling each other. That same itch settled under Duen’s skin with Bohn’s gaze making him feel warm. Bohn pulled away, but the pace of their steps increased. Duen lost himself in it, the rhythm, the feeling of Bohn’s hands guiding his steps, that itch of too much and not enough. But tonight, as Bohn’s hands swept down his sides to grasp at Duen’s hips, it was harder to focus only on the dance. Bohn’s hands were like a brand, burning hot even though their touch was as light as ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotter and hotter, Duen wondered how he’d gotten through this dance before without his body feeling like it was burning, without wanting to throw Bohn into the couch and kissing him senseless. As Bohn dipped him and winked like the cheesy fucker he was, Duen realized how. Their first performance of this dance had been months ago. Months of getting closer and closer. Months of kissing until his pants were too tight and his lips were deliciously sore and swollen. Months of wandering hands that easily fell away with a warning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now that all that pressure had built up, Duen felt it more keenly than ever in the warm air between them. Even Bohn was sweating again, droplets starting to bead in his hairline. Bohn ended their dance, his thigh between Duen’s legs, pulling him just close enough that if Duen leaned in just a fraction closer, his crotch would be at just the right position to rut himself against Bohn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen wrapped his arms around Bohn’s neck and pulled himself that fraction closer. Bohn felt the heat on his thigh and Duen watched his Adam’s apple bob with the force of his swallow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duen?” Bohn’s hands dropped to loosely hold Duen’s hips in place, ready to push or pull according to Duen’s will. “Duen, you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen pulled himself closer again, making his arousal unambiguous. Against his thigh, the heat of Bohn’s erection was now obvious as well. Duen hid his face in Bohn’s neck and sucked in a shaky breath as he enjoyed the shiver that ran down Bohn’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Duen nipped the skin behind Bohn’s ear. “I think I want you to kiss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah?” Bohn tried to pull away, but Duen mustered up his courage and shoved Bohn on to the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want…” Duen climbed over Bohn’s prone body and Bohn’s eyes widened, that look of wonder overtaking him. “I want you to touch me.” Duen slid a hand under Bohn’s shirt, ignoring the hiss escaping Bohn’s lips. “I want to touch you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want,” Bohn said as he raised himself up on his elbows, reaching for that first desired kiss. “Anything. Everything. Take it. Use me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen’s lips hovered close enough to make Bohn’s lips tingle. “Do you promise? Even if I just use you to get off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always. Use me how you want me. I’ll take whatever you give.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you to have higher standards,” Duen said as he brushed back Bohn’s hair before caressing his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The greatest standard I have, is that it has to be you. Everything else is negotiable.” Bohn closed the millimeters and claimed Duen’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen pushed Bohn back down into the couch cushions, hands sliding up Bohn’s chest, caressing warm skin and already peaked nipples to finally squeeze broad shoulders. Bohn moaned into Duen’s mouth, running his hands through Duen’s hair to pull him even closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch me,” Duen panted into Bohn’s mouth. “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, okay,” Bohn said as he kissed the underside of Duen’s jaw, sucking a bruise into the pale skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn’s hands swept down Duen’s back before resting on his ass and giving the flesh under his hands a gentle squeeze. Duen’s response was to bite Bohn’s collarbone before pulling Bohn’s shirt off of him. Bohn gave Duen’s ass another squeeze before tugging on the hem of Duen’s shirt. Duen pulled away to slip his t-shirt off and Bohn let his hands wander over Duen’s chest. His fingers pinched both of Duen’s nipples before rolling them between his fingers, eagerly taking in Duen’s whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Yeah, you’re so beautiful,” Bohn said as he sat up and kissed Duen’s neck while dragging his hands back down and dipping his fingertips under the waistband of Duen’s pants. “Can I?” Duen responded by tugging open the tie to Bohn’s pajama pants and shoving a hand inside. Bohn choked on his own spit as Duen squeezed his dick almost painfully tight which meant it was almost tight enough. “Shit… Okay, okay…” After a helpless jerk of hips up into Duen’s hand, Bohn went to work popping open the button on Duen’s jeans and shoving his own hand into Duen’s boxers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The back of Bohn’s thumb brushed the front of Duen’s boxers as he grasped Duen’s length, feeling the wet and sticky sensation of precum. Duen groaned as Bohn stroked him from base to tip, spreading the wetness around. The slick feeling making Bohn shudder and his own dick jump and dribble out some precum of his own. Duen smeared it over the tip of Bohn’s dick, particularly worrying his thumb at the slit and making Bohn hiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bohn…” Duen pulled Bohn into a messy kiss, more teeth than lips and Bohn kissed back, craving for it just as badly as Duen was. “More…” Duen said in between nips to Bohn’s bottom lip and the shell of his ear. “I want more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn looked up at Duen as he tugged down Duen’s pants. Duen shifted and helped to kick them off before pulling Bohn’s pajamas off. Settling back down, Bohn shivered at the press of so much naked skin. It was like fire and lightning, everything that could burn him down and turn him to ash at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Bohn said as he squeezed Duen’s ass again and encouraged him to thrust his hips. Duen moaned as the head of his dick dragged along the length of Bohn’s. “Take what you need. Take what you want.” Bohn thrust his hips up and Duen whined. “Do you want to do it like this? Do you want my hands? My mouth? Tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen shook his head and leaned back in to kiss Bohn while rutting his hips hard and fast, the head of his dick dragging sticky trails over Bohn’s abs. Bohn reached between them, squeezing their dicks together and Duen whined, high and reedy. Duen threw his head back and continued thrusting as Bohn tightened his grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S’good…” Duen mumbled. “S’really really good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duen… Do you trust me?” Bohn reached up, putting his other hand through Duen’s hair to pull him back down. “Do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm….” Duen’s hips stuttered just a bit. “Yeah… yeah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bohn kissed Duen deeply, sweeping his tongue through Duen’s mouth before flipping them over and separating their lips with a pop before swallowing Duen’s dick. Duen cried out as his hands pulled on Bohn’s hair. Bohn paid it no mind, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking on his boyfriend’s dick with more enthusiasm than finesse. The frequency of Duen’s cries and tugs increased before Duen’s dick twitched and flooded Bohn’s mouth with his release. Bohn eased up, but continued to work Duen through his orgasm with gentle sweeps of his tongue as he swallowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time when Duen tugged on his hair, Bohn came up willingly to meet Duen’s lips. Duen’s tongue hesitated for only a moment before delving into Bohn’s mouth, tasting bitter salt as his hand reached for Bohn’s dick. He knocked aside Bohn’s hand and jerked him hard and fast. Bohn groaned into Duen’s mouth before Duen bit his neck. The jolt of sharp pain pushed Bohn over as his release splattered up Duen’s arm and his abdomen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen kissed Bohn softly, slowing down his strokes until Bohn gasped in overstimulation. Bohn tugged on Duen’s hand and Duen gave him one last lingering stroke before pulling away and looking at the mess on his hand. He blinked and then met Bohn’s eyes as he gave it a lick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re unbelievable,” Bohn sighed as he collapsed into Duen’s chest. “And so mean. If you keep doing that, I’m going to want to go again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do what? This?” Duen gave his hand another lick and Bohn buried his face into Duen’s neck, giving it a soft and lingering kiss. Duen stroked Bohn’s back, feeling a calm settle under his skin next to the urge to suck bruises down Bohn’s spine. Duen filed the urge away for exploration later. “It’s not that interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re hot, you know that right? Watching you do that is really really hot. I can’t believe you were just a virgin a few minutes ago. Please give me a few minutes to recover.” Bohn snuggled in even closer, unmindful of any potential stains he was making on the couch. “Actually… naked cuddles are pretty sweet. Can we make this more regular too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duen nudged Bohn to move. “Come on, clean up, eat dinner, and then maaaaaybe more naked cuddles,” Duen acquiesced. Duen then bit his lip and giggled. “With the potential for round two if I feel like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, even a round two?!” Bohn sat up, his eyes sparkling. “Really?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Round two could be dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner is dinner,” Duen said before Bohn hefted him over his shoulder and ran for the bedroom. “Bohn! Bohn, wait! Is this really what I’ve gotten myself into now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The half chub I feel poking me in the chest says you’re not as upset as you claim you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bohn!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838835">Sparks in Technicolor</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kari_Kurofai/pseuds/Kari_Kurofai">Kari_Kurofai</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>